my love for you grows stronger
by gleecastlefan14
Summary: A love story about two girls that never thought this would happen.
1. Chapter 1

It all started a few months ago when I first started this bowling league. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, it was like an angel was sent down from heaven.

I was so hesitant to go over and introducing myself because I didn't even know her, she made my heart beat faster than any humans should.

A few weeks pasted and we got to know each other, and I realized that this girl is different. I started to have stronger feelings for her like more than just bestfriends. But she was dating this guy Finn the most popular jock at school, but unbeknownst to me she liked me too.

A few weeks later I found out that they broke up, this might sound selfish but i was kinda glad they broke up. Then she told me something, her beautiful chocolate brown eyes locked with mine and said, "Quinn I like you more than a friend and I love you".


	2. Chapter 2

Did I just hear her right? She just said she loves me. Why would a girl like her go for a girl like me? Seriously I'm a nerd and on a bowling league. She said "Quinn please say something".

I looked at her and answered, "Rach I loved you, I've love you since the first day I saw you, you just do something to me...so does this mean that we're dating".

She smiled and said, "I guess it does, I love you quinn more than anybody else".

So a few weeks past, and everything was going great we really did love each other. Then our 3 month anniversary come around, I got her a key necklace.

Rachel smiled and said, "thank you baby...but I need to tell you something...your parents don't seem to like me and we barely see each other anymore".

I looked at her confused, this wasn't how I planned on how she would react, so I replied, "my parents love you and I'm sorry, it's just we both have been, so busy I've been wanting to see you".

"I think we need to take a break", she said.

Which turned my life upside down, "no please don't leave me, I need you".

She looked at me and said, I'm sorry, I have to go", and then she walked off and left me.


	3. Chapter 3

Weeks passed, we texted but it wasn't the same. Knowing we meant more than friends to each other.

I was still doing the bowling league and she started doing it a week after we broke up, which broke my heart having to see her every weekend. I thought about quitting bowling but I was not going to let her bother me anymore.

I did my usual routine on Saturdays mentally preparing for doing my best and getting on the big leagues. She walks in and my whole life just stops. I walk up to her like like I usually do and I say "hi", which she replied with "hey".

Things already being awkward. But it got worse when someone walked up to us. He just has to make it more awkward. But like the best friend I am I ask, "who is this?".

"Oh, this Jesse my new boyfriend", she replied and my heart shattered.

But I put on a brave face, "oh nice to meet you", and I shake his hand but I really wanted to punch him right in the mouth.

I just tried to finish bowling as fast as i could, all I wanted to do was go home and cry.

I walk up to Rachel and her boyfriend, "hey I'm leaving so I will see you around and nice meeting you Jesse".

He replied, "ya you too".

So I just walked off and next thing I know somebody is pulling on my arm, so I turn around and come face to face with Rachel.

"Hey is everything okay?", she asked.

Anger inside me began to boil, "no it's not, I can't stand watching you with somebody who doesn't really love and care about you like I do", I didn't wait for a reply I just walked out leaving her there speechless

I can't believe I just did that, now she knows that I'm jealous and hurt.

Now I'm in my car crying my eye's out over a stupid girl. I'm just sick of getting my heart broken over and over. I guess I was in such a daze I didn't even know I was already home. So I just went up to my room not even answering my mom. I figured taking a nap would be good, so that's what I did.

When I got up I looked at my phone and saw a text from Rachel, and like always my heart skipped a beat. I read it out, 'I'm so sorry Quinn'.

I replied, 'It's okay, I guess you just don't love me as much I love you'.

It didn't take her long to reply, 'Quinn I love you more than life itself and that's why I texted to tell you that I broke up with Jesse because I only love you'.

I was shocked and pratically out of breath from reading the text. I replied with shaky fingers, 'Really? I love you too, I'd do anything for you'.

My heart was practically beating out of my cheat, again it didn't take her long to reply, 'Yes really, and I wanted to apologize for earlier and I wanted to ask you something'.

I replied straight away, 'What is it beautiful?'

'I was wondering if you would like to my girlfriend, officially?'.

I almost fell off my bed, though of course I replied, 'YES! A million times yes!'.

I don't think I've smiled this much before, she replied, 'I will not hurt you this time I promise'.

'Okay, I trust you and I love you baby', I replyed.

'I love you too more than life itself'.


	4. Chapter 4

Well it's been a few weeks since she asked me to be her gilrfriend and to tell the truth I'm still in shock.

We were talking over the phone one night like usual, "hey babe would you want to go to a tournament with me in Cleveland".

She replied with an enthusiastic, "yes I would love too and I was going to ask you if you would want to come to my dance recital tonight".

"Yes baby I will come, I wouldn't miss it".

"Thanks baby, it starts at 6 so if you would want to come a little bit before so I can see you I'd like that".

A smile formed on my face while hearing her talk, "okay I will be there".

Once I got off the phone with her I went straight to my closet and thought to myself, 'god I need some new clothes'.

I picked out an outfit and then looked at the clock, it read 4:45 so I jumped in the shower and did my hair. Getting excited to see my girlfriend shortly. I think I picked the perfect outfit, it's just a simple botton down and jeans and my favorite pair of boots.

After I got ready I looked at the clock which said 5:30, I'm just going to run to the market and get her a bouquet of flowers and then head over to the county's main auditorium hall.

Once I arrive and check my hair one more time I look down at me hands and notice that I'm shaking, 'why am I shaking and why are my palms sweaty'.

I try to shake my nerves off as I walk in and try to find Rachel and then I hear my name being called behind me, I thought I looked good, but damn she looks beautifully stunning.

I beam and walk up to her, "hey baby".

She replies with that bright smile I love, "hey yourself you look great tonight".

A little blush creeps onto my cheeks, "thank you, you don't look to bad yourself".

"Okay I got to go, but would you like to come to dinner after?"

"Yes I would love that".

After the show I met her backstage, "hey baby you were fantastic tonight".

Rachel beamed and blushed at the compliment, "thank you".

"You ready to go?", I asked.

She smiled and nodded, "yes I am".

"Okay lets go then", I said intertwining our fingers together and if I must say it's the best feeling in the world until she just stops in her tracks.

So I look up and there he is. I give her hand a squeeze and smile, so we walk up to him, "hey guys", he says.

"Hey Jesse, i would really like to chat but I have plans and I don't want to miss my reservation so I'll see you later", and then we kind of just walked off leaving him speechless.

We went to my car and I opened the door for her and I jumped in, "hey is Olive Garden okay with you?"

"Yes that would be lovely".

So we had dinner and I gave her the bouquet of flowers and told her "congratulations on a great dance recital", I walked her up to her door and locked eyes with her brown orbs.

"Quinn I had a really great time to tonight".

I smiled, "I did too, Rachel I can't imagine my life without you".

Rachel beamed, "me either Quinn".

"I guess you better be getting inside"

She nods, "yes goodnight Quinn, I love you".

"I love you too, goodnight Rach", I walk off to my car with the best feeling and a bright smile plastered on my face.


	5. Chapter 5

It's been a couple days since I went to Rachel's dance recital and I don't know how I got so lucky to have Rachel be my girlfriend.

I walk downstairs and walked in to the kitchen and mom was in their drinking her usual cup of coffee and reading the newspaper, she looks up and addresses me, "hi Quinnie how was Rachel's recital?"

I smiled and a slight blush came onto my face at hearing my mom saying my girlfriends name, "it was great she was amazing".

She replied with a smile on her face, "that's great honey, are you two going to do anything today?"

"Ya I was thinking about taking her out to lunch and a movie if that's okay?"

"Yes quinnie that is fine".

I replied with my phone already in my hand, "okay thank's mom".

So I dialed her number and it started to ring, it didn't take long for her to pick up, "hey baby".

I reply with a tingling feeling in my stomach, "hey sweetheart would you want to have lunch and see a movie with me today?"

She replies with excitement in her voice, "yes I would love too, what time?"

"How about I pick you up at noon?"

"Okay sounds great love you".

"Okay love you too".

I already had the perfect outfit picked out, just skinny jeans and a button down, tie and a vest. So I get dressed and look in the mirror, 'I think she will like it', I say to myself.

I go downstairs, grab my wallet and keys and say goodbye to my mom.

I get to Rachel's house and go to her door and knock, she opens it, I see her and I thought that I looked good but damn does she look amazing in just a simple sundress and a cardigan with flats.

I smile, "hi rach you look, wow".

She replies with a little blush on her cheeks, "you look great Quinn, you ready to go?"

"Yes I am", so I put my hand out and we intertwine our fingers and I walk her to my car and open the door for her, I jump in and put the keys in ignition and I pull out the Funny Girl soundtrack and hand it to her, "Rach I got this for you".

"Thank you baby", and she kisses me on the cheek, which sends chills down my spine.

On the drive to Breadstix's we were listening to the CD and our hand were resting on the console, it's always the best feeling having our hands together.

Once we arrive at Breadstix's, I go around and open her door, I extend my arm and we walk in.

"Reservations for Fabray", I say to the waiter.

He nods and smiles, "right this way".

We order and we eat and talk about school.

The waiter brings the check and I grab it right away course I don't want Rach to pay for it, but while I was getting my wallet out, I look up and the freakin waiter is giving my girlfriend his number, "hey buddy she is my girlfriend so back off".

"Oh so you're a couple of lesbos?"

After he said that I lost it and punched him square in the face and grabbed Rachel's hand and got out of there.

"I'm so sorry that just happened".

"It's ok baby, lets just get to the movie".

I smile and open the car door for her.

We got to the movie theater and I pay for our tickets for 'The Vow'.

Once the movie finished I turn to look at her, "would you want to come to my house?"

She replies with that bright smile, "yes I would love too".

"Okay lets go".

When we got to the house I walk in the door and yell out to mom, "I'm home and Rachel is with me".

She replies, "I'm in the kitchen Honey".

We walk in to the kitchen and mom actually was baking a cake, which I'm very surprised at, "hey mom we're going to go upstairs".

She replies with a sly smile on her face, "okay just keep the door open 3/4 of the way".

I try to fight back embarrassment, "okay".

"Hey Quinn could I use your bathroom?", Rachel asks.

"Ya it's just right in there", I point for her.

So while I'm waiting for her I just lay on my bed and then I hear footsteps, I looked and and see Rachel standing near my bed, "will you lay with me?"

Next thing I know she has her arm around my waist, the best feeling in the world I might add.

Guess we fell asleep cause next thing I know it was 6:30, "hey rach I need to get you home cause it's getting late".

After saying goodbye to my mom and driving her home, I walk her up to her door, "Quinn I had a great time today".

I reply, "me too Rach".

The next thing I know she is pulling on my tie and kissing me, I'm a little shocked but then I kiss her back harder, both our lips joining like two perfect puzzle pieces. Once air became a need we break apart, she looks at me and smiles, "goodnight Quinn", and turns to walk inside and I just stand their speechless.


	6. Chapter 6

I just wanted to say thank you to everyone that favored my story, it means a lot to me. I'm glad I chose to write this story, however I couldn't do it without the help of FeelingGrey, you need to check out her story 'I Feel Pretty When You're Around' it's amazing.

Well it's been a few days since I've last seen Rachel, because we have both been really busy, her with glee club and me with packing for my state tournament, which I'm pretty excited about, plus Rachel is coming with me and we're spending the weekend together. I hate packing, I mean it's so much work trying to figure out what to take and what kind of weather.

All of a sudden I hear the doorbell, I say to myself, 'mom probably forgot her keys again', so I walk down the stairs to the door and open the door and their stands Rachel, beautiful as ever and holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Hey baby what are you doing here?" I ask with a smile.

She replies with a slight blush on her cheeks, "what I can't come and see my beautiful girlfriend", then she leans up to give me a kiss, once breathing becomes an issue with break apart.

So we head up to my room and she is sitting on my bed crossed legged and she says, "what time are we leaving tomorrow?"

I reply with a smile on my face, "I figured around 3 and then we can get up there about 6 so I can take you out to dinner".

"Okay that sound great", she smiled.

"Okay I'm finally done packing after 5 hours", I say.

"Will you come and lay with me", she asked shyly.

I smile at her cuteness, "of course I will", so I lay down and she puts her head on my shoulder and wraps her arms around my waist, if I must say it's the best feeling in the world having her in my arms.

We just lay their in each others arms and she looks up at me and I meet those beautiful brown eyes, "I'm so in love with you", she says and then she captures my lips which surprises me but of course I kiss her back. We're in this deep makeout session but I could kiss her forever, while I'm kissing her she has her hands on my hips but then she flips me on my back and now she's straddling me. She is kisssing my neck, "ohh Rach", I'm about to take her shirt off but then walks in my mom, but luckily she had her head down looking at her phone, "hey Quinnie dinner is almost ready and Rachel is staying right cause I made my famous vegan lasagna".

I replied with a hint of embarrassment for almost getting caught, "ya we'll be down in a minute".

So we head down to the kitchen, "hey mom do you want me to set the table?"

"Yes Quinn the would be great, so Rachel how is school going?"

She replies with a smile, "it's okay just the usual high school with the nasty slushies thank you for asking Mrs. Fabray".

Mom replies, "oh sweetie call me Judy or mom getting called Mrs. Fabray makes me feel old", which made both of them laugh.

So we sit down for dinner and Rachel says, "it looks lovely Judy".

Mom replies with a smile, "oh thank you sweetie, Quinn I made you some with bacon on it".

"Thanks but you didn't have to do that".

Then Rachel says, "I expect brushed teeth before I kiss you again".

I just smile at her. So we ate dinner and talked about life, as it started to get late Rachel says, "I guess I need to be getting home, thank you Judy for the amazing dinner".

"You're welcome honey, you're welcome anytime".

So I walk her out to her car, "I had an amazing time today Rachel".

"Me too Quinn, everytime we're together it's amazing", I lean in and give her a chaste kiss goodbye, "see you tomorrow baby".


	7. Chapter 7

I can't believe this day has finally came, I'm going to marry the love of my life today and I couldn't be any happier.

I'm waiting at the alter and then the music starts to play, I look up and there she is, absolutely breathtaking. She slowly walks up to the alter and her father hands her over and says, "take care of her for me".

I reply, "I will sir, always".

We exchange vows and then the minister says, "I now pronounce you Mrs. and Mrs. Berry-Fabray, you may kiss the bride"...and then the beeping comes...stupid alarm clock.

Today I get to go to the state tournament with my girlfriend and win that scholarship. I do my usual routine, I think I will just wear a pair of shorts and my favorite beatles t-shirt and nikes.

After I got dressed I walk downstairs and in to the living room which my mom was currently in, "hi mom I think I'm going to head out".

She replies, "okay sweetheart I love you and drive safely".

"Love you too", so I head over to Rachel's, I'm early but who cares, I just get to have more time to spend with my girlfriend.

So I drive over to Rachel's and then walk up to her door with a single rose in hand and it doesn't take long for her to answer, "hey babe your early", she says happily.

I smile and reply, "ya so we could spend more time together", and she just smiled and kisses me, which took my breath away like usual.

So we got all of Rachel's bags, mind you there was a lot for just a weekend, in my car, she asks me, "are you excited about bowling in your first state tournament tomorrow?"

"Ya I'm pretty excited but nervous at the same time".

She replies, "you will do great baby, you're better than anybody out there".

The drive to Cleveland was pretty good, but now I'm ready to go to the hotel and relax with my girlfriend and prepare for tomorrow, "hey Rach is it okay if we go to dinner tomorrow and instead just order in and watch movies tonight?"

She replied, "I was going to suggest that because all I want to do is lay in bed with the best girlfriend ever", I blush a little and give her a kiss.

We are just laying together watching a movie, so I look at her and say, "Rachel why do you love me?"

She looks up at me and answers, "baby there's nothing I couldn't love about you, just your eyes and that beautiful smile of yours gets me every time I see them".

I looked at her speechless and started crying, she says while wiping my tears away, "sweetheart what's wrong?"

I reply, "I'm just really scared of losing you again".

She replies grabbing a hold of one of my hands, "Quinn I will never leave you, I love you so much it hurts sometimes and I will be out there tomorrow cheering you on because I know you will win", I just kiss her senselessly and we fall asleep in eachothers arms knowing we're here for one another.

I wake up before her cause I'm so freakin nervous for today, so I just lay here watching her sleep, she is the most beautiful girl I will ever meet. She rolls over and says, "I love you so much baby".

She puts her hand on my cheek, we lean in closer and our lips meet and the sparks fly like always, but then I pull back and say, "Rach I need to get ready we have to be there in 45 minutes".

She replies, "okay but can I have one more kiss?", and of course I give her one breathtaking kiss.

I'm wearing my khaki's and a blue polo, I thought I looked good but when I see Rachel, she's looking damn breathtaking, she's just wearing a simple sundress and a cardigan and some flats but she looks amazing, "wow babe you look great".

She replies with a slight blush, "thank you, but you dont look to bad yourself".

"Are you ready to go?"

She smiles and replies, "yes i am".

When we get their there's more kids than I thought their would be, I go to the check-in station and my former coach was there, "hey coach".

He replies, "hey Quinn, I haven't seen you in awhile".

I reply, "yes it's been to long. I want you to meet someone very important to me, this is Rachel, my girlfriend".

He replied, putting his hand out to shake Rachel's, "nice to meet you Rachel, okay Quinn I have to go but we should catch up sometime and good luck today".

"Thank you sir".

Well I eventually got to checked-in, I turn around and see Rachel coming up to me, "Quinn I just want you to know whatever happens out there today you will always be my number one", and she leans over and gives me a kiss.

Then we look up and our world just stops, I thought to myself but apparently must have also said it aloud, "what the hell is he doing here?"

Did you like the cliffhanger, the drama's just getting started and part two will be up as soon as possible, but with me only having ten days left of school things are kinda hectic right now but I'm going to try and get it written for you guys.


	8. Chapter 8

I thought I said this to myself but apperantly not, "what the hell is he doing here?"

And Rachel replies "I don't know babe but don't let him get to you, I only love you, remember that".

So Jesse walks over to us and says, "hey guys, I didn't expect to see you here".

I reply, "we didn't either, do you bowl or something?"

"Yes I do, I have been since the age of five".

Then my old coach comes on the speakers and announces we'll begin. So I try to focus on practicing and figuring out what I need to do to win that scholarship.

The announcer comes on the speaker and says, "let the Tenth Annual State Scholarship begin, good luck to everyone out there".

Well it's been two hours and I'm on my last frame and I strike it, I'm putting my stuff away and Rachel walks up to me and says, "hey baby you did great out there today, would you want to go to lunch while we wait for the results?"

I reply, "yes sweetheart I would love too".

So we go to 'tommy's cafe' and I say, "table for two please", to the waiter.

"Right this way please".

Once we're seated we order lunch.

Rachel says, "so do think you will make it to the top two?"

I reply, "ya I think I have a good chance but I really hope it doesn't come down to me and Jesse".

"Well me either but if it does I know you will kick his ass", and we both burst into laughter.

I reply, "thanks Rach".

Then my phone rings, "hello".

"Hi Quinn I just wanted to tell you made it to the finals and you will be bowling against Jesse St. James", and my jaw drops.

"Okay thank you".

Then Rachel asks, "what happened? Oh my god you didn't make it".

I reply, "I made it but so did Jesse".

"You know what you're way better than him in every single way and I love you so much Quinn".

I smile and reply, "I love you too Rach, thank you for being here and being my girlfriend".

"You're welcome babe", then she kisses me and we walk out holding hands knowing nothing will come between us.

So we head back to the bowling alley and there he is standing with a smug smile on his face and of course I'm bowling right next to him, I tell myself 'alright Quinn you can do this, just act like it's another day at league'.

"Okay welcome back to the finalists Quinn Fabray and Jesse St. James, Quinn is on lane eighteen and Jesse will be on lane nineteen, let the fun begin, good luck out there".

I throw the first ball and strike it and Jesse throws his and spares it.

Now we're on the ninth and tenth frame, I stiked all of them on my game and now Jesse is throwing his last ball and strikes.

"Okay that was a great couple of games you guys but you tied so we're going to have a sudden death roll-off".

I walk up and on the approach I throw the ball and it came off my hand wrong, well it felt like it but then all of a sudden I strike it, I turn around and see Rachel's smiling face.

Now it's all up to Jesse, he goes up and throws it and it spares, now I know I got that scholarship for sure.

The final results being 280 to 220.

He walks up to me and says, "good game Quinn, Rachel's lucky to have a great bowler of a girlfriend".

"Thank you Jesse".

Rachel ran up and congratulated me, then my coach's voice came over the speaker's, "if I can have Quinn Fabray come up here".

I walk up there and he gives me the scholarship and asks me if I have a few words to say.

"Yes I do, I wanted to say I couldn't be here without the support of my beautiful girlfriend Rachel".

She smiles at me, I continue, "I love you baby, so much", and she mouths to me 'love you too'.

I walk down to her and she hugs me and says, "you did amazing out there today".

"Thank you that means a lot to me".

"Hey Quinn I'll be right back".

I just nod, then all of a sudden I hear the music to 'I Knew I Loved You', and Rachel is now on stage and starts singing.

Maybe it's intuition

But some things you just don't question

Like in your eyes

I see my future in an instant

and there it goes

I think I've found my best friend

I know that it might sound more than

a little crazy but I believe

I knew I loved you before I met you

I think I dreamed you into life

I knew I loved you before I met you

I have been waiting all my life

There's just no rhyme or reason

only this sense of completion

and in your eyes

I see the missing pieces

I'm searching for

I think I found my way home

I know that it might sound more than

a little crazy but I believe

I knew I loved you before I met you

I think I dreamed you into life

I knew I loved you before I met you

I have been waiting all my life

A thousand angels dance around you

I am complete now that I found you

I knew I loved you before I met you

I think I dreamed you into life

I knew I loved you before I met you

I have been waiting all my life

I knew I loved you before I met you

I think I dreamed you into life

I knew I loved you before I met you

I have been waiting all my life

I'm completely blown away right now and have tears in my eyes because I'm so blessed to have such a talented girlfriend, she walks up to me and asks, "what did you think?"

I reply, "baby I'm absolutely speechless right now, you were amazing up there and thank you for the beautiful song".

She leans up and we kiss till we hear someone clear their throat and it's my coach, he says, "congratulations Quinn you really have come a long way".

"Thank you sir, but I couldn't have done it without the help and support from the best coach ever".

"You're welcome Quinn, I need to go but lets have lunch sometime".

"Okay see you around coach", I look back to my girlfriend, "well Rach I think I'm ready to go home ".

"Ya me too, lets go".

We walk out hand in hand and I'm the best of moods. The drive back to Lima was okay, I lean over to wake my sleeping girlfriend, "Rach we're home".

She replies, "oh sorry I fell asleep".

"It's okay you look adorable when you sleep".

We get to her house and I help her get her bags in her house, "okay Rach I think I should be getting home".

She replies "thank you for giving me the best weekend of my life".

"It was no problem I can't wait to spend next weekend with you", and we kiss and say our goodbyes and I drive home with the best feeling of being loved by the most beautiful girl in all of Lima Ohio.

Song used in here was I Knew I Loved You by Savage Garden.


	9. Chapter 9

Well it's been a whole freakin week since I've last seen Rachel and to tell you the truth it's killing me, but suddenly I hear my phone so I get up from my bed and walk over to my ihome dock and I answer the phone, I was met with my girlfriend's beautiful voice "hi baby".

I reply "hey sweetheart what you up to?"

"Nothing much just got done with dance practice and singing lessons".

"You should have told me I would have come with you".

She replies "it's okay but I do have another dance recital this Monday if you would come, it would make me really happy".

"I wouldn't miss it, you have been there to support me at my bowling so I will be there for you no matter what", I state.

"I love you Quinn...so much".

I smile upon hearing her confession, I will never get use to hearing her say that "I love you too baby forever and always, oh and I'm picking you up at six so be ready and just dress causal".

"Okay see you".

I walk downstairs and find mom in the living room, "hey mom can I ask you something?"

She looks up from reading a magazine on the couch and replies "yes Sweetie what is it?"

"What's your thought on me giving Rachel a promise ring?"

"I think that is a great idea".

I breathe a sigh of relief, "thank you mom I love you so much, I'm going to pick Santana up so she can go with me".

"Okay Honey have fun and I have a benefit tonight so I won't be home".

"That's okay I'm taking Rachel on a date".

I arrive at Santana's house and she's already waiting on the porch so she gets in the car and I say "hey San", and she replies "hey Q, why did you want me to go to a jewellery store with you?"

"Well course I'm getting Rachel a promise ring and I figured since you got Britt one you could help me".

"Ya I'll help, but only if you take me too breadstix's cause I haven't had my fix this week", and we both started laughing.

We arrive at the store and the sales clerk comes up and says "can I help you with anything?"

"Yes I'm looking for a promise ring for my girlfriend".

She smiles and nods, "right this way".

So I follow and then she says "are you looking for something special?"

"Well I kinda wanted one with two hearts on it and then engraved saying forever and always".

"I think I have the perfect one, how long have you and your girlfriend been together?"

"Monday will be our six month", I smile.

"That's great, my wife and I have been married for ten years we have been through hell and back but she always stuck by my side".

"Wow never thought I would meet another gay couple in Lima, Ohio and I plan on making her my wife someday".

So I bought the ring and we headed to breadstix's and got a table then Santana said "you really do love Berry don't you?"

"Yes I love her more than I've ever loved anyone".

"Well Q I'm really happy for you and I haven't seen you this happy in a long time".

I reply "well it's nice to have your support, how are you and Brittany doing?"

"We're great I couldn't be happier and her parents just love me, they already say I'm a part of the family".

"That's great San, but I better be your Best Man",

"Oh don't worry, you already have the spot", and we both just die laughing.

"Well you ready to head home cause I have to start getting ready to pick Rachel up?"

"Ya I'm ready to go home, actually Britt is coming over", Santana replies with a smile.

So I take Santana home and then head home, I get in the house, "mom I'm home".

"I'm in the kitchen".

So I walk into the kitchen and say "hey do you want to see the ring I bought Rachel?"

"Yes Honey I would love too", so I show her, "Quinn it's beautiful".

"Thanks mom I wanted something small but then beautiful just like her".

"Well I think you have done well, I'm going to go get ready, have fun on your date tonight".

So I get ready just wearing a v-neck and cardigan and my favorite pair of skinny jeans and converses, then head over to her house. I walk up to her door and her dad answer's, "hey Leroy is Rachel ready?"

"Yes she will be down in a few, you know she has been in her room getting ready since she called you this afternoon?"

I reply, "wow I told her to dress causal nothing to fancy".

"Well you know Rachel she has to be perfect", and we both kinda chuckle.

Then I look up and there she is walking down the stairs in just a simple t-shirt, skinny jeans and flats but she is beautiful as ever, "wow Rachel you look great".

She replies with a smile, "you look really good too Quinn".

Leroy says, "okay girls go have fun".

"We will, I will have her back by eleven".

"Okay thank you Quinn have fun".

I walk her to the car and I jump in and then I kiss her, I swear every time I kiss her I see fireworks, "I've missed you so much baby", Rachel says after we part from our kiss.

"I've missed you too".

"So where are we going?"

"It's a surprise but you will love it", I reply.

She just smiles at me and kisses me on the cheek. So we drive for about 30 minutes, "where here Rach", I say as I get out and go open the door and go to the trunk for a minute and return with picnic basket.

"What's this for?", she asks curiosity.

"Just follow me and I will tell you when we get there".

So I grab her hand and intertwine our fingers and it's about a 2 minute walk and now we're in this little secluded area I found, I look over to my girlfriend, "Rach I wanted to do this for our three month but we were gone so I got us tickets to a Barbra tribute concert and I made a picnic too".

"Oh my gosh a Barbra tribute! How did I not know about this! Wow baby thank you so much I really didn't expect this".

"Well you only deserve the best", so I get out our dinner and hand her hers and she asks, "what it is?"

"It's umm vegetarian spring rolls".

So we eat and listen to the concert without worrying about anyone seeing us. We finish eating and I say "Rach I need to tell you something".

"Okay baby what is it?"

"Rachel the first day I saw you I knew you were something special and I don't want to live a day without you so that is why I'm making you this promise that no matter what I will always love and be there for you", I reach into my cardigan pocket and pull out the ring box and Rachel's eyes go wide, "Rachel I want to make you my wife someday so I promise to love you forever", I put the ring on her finger and Rachel is in tears.

I learn over and whisper in her ear and say, "forever & always" in Italian.

"Baby I don't know what to say right now".

"It's okay, don't say anything I can see it in your eyes just what I wanted to know", and then I lean in and I put my hand on her cheek and kiss her with everything I got.

So we lay listening to the concert. I'm looking up at the stars knowing everything will be okay and nothing can come in the way of our relationship.

Thank you so much to everyone who has favorited or reviewed my story, it means a lot to me. The next chapter is going to have quite a bit of drama in it so be prepared and Faberry was total end game in the finale, those who haven't watched it go watch it now haha, thank you again you guys keep me wanting to write more.


	10. Chapter 10

It's been a whole day since I last saw Rachel and I'm missing her like crazy I guess that's what happens when you're love sick.

I hear a knock on my door and I say "come in," and it's mom, "hey sweetie I just wanted to see how last night went."

I smile at the memories that come flooding back in, "it went really great."

"What did she think of the ring?"

"She loved it, and we made a promise to each other that whatever happens or where we end up we will be there for each other."

"Well Quinn I'm really happy for you and I see how Rachel makes you happy I can't wait to call her my daughter-in-law," my mom replies.

I reply with slight blush, "I can't wait to call her my wife," and I give mom a hug, "I love you mom and thank you for being here and supporting me through everything."

"I'm always here for you remember that."

"I will, oh I'm going to Rachel's dance recital tonight."

"Okay I'm going to be working late anyways and have a good time tonight," mom replies.

"I will mom and don't work too hard, thank you again mom."

"You're welcome sweetheart," she says then walks downstairs.

I never really had a good relationship with my mom but after I came out everything changed, we became closer she started spending more time with me and our relationship got better after that.

I look over at the clock and it reads three, "oh crap I better be getting ready cause Rachel's show is at four thirty", I say to myself, so I pick out some black slacks and a button up and a vest with a pen-stripe tie and I can't forget about my brand new pair of Sperry's. So I get dressed and I look good, I kinda chuckle, I head downstairs and grab my wallet, keys, and iphone. I hop into my '69 ford mustang, which I restored myself, I'm actually pretty proud of myself for doing it.

I head to the market and picked up some flowers and then head to the county's main auditorium hall, I get a phone call from Rachel, so I pull over and pick it up, "hey baby."

"Baby hurry I need you," she says and I can hear in her voice that she's not okay.

"I'm on the way what's wrong?" and she replies, "just hurry I love you."

"Okay I love you too sweetheart".

I'm sure I'm breaking several laws but I don't care my baby is upset, when I get there I approach the stage manager and say, "can you tell me where Rachel Berry is please?"

"Right this way," he replies, so he takes me to her dressing room and I thank him.

I open the door and there she is crying and in a ball on the couch, I run over to her, "baby what's wrong?"

"Quinn this is the biggest audience I have ever had and I'm afraid I'm going to screw up."

"Rachel you're the best here, don't let a little crowd get too you, because you know why? You're amazing."

"Thanks sweetheart that means everything to me."

"Well you better believe everything that comes out of my mouth cause it's true and just focus on me when you're on stage okay."

"Thank you so much, I love you baby."

"I'm always here for you Rach and I love you too sweetie," we hug and I kiss her senseless and say, "get out their superstar I'll be watching."

So I head to my seat and Leroy and Hiram are there, I say hello and then the stage manager announces, "next up Ms. Rachel Berry," and the music to 'Arms' by Christiana Perry starts and there is my girlfriend dancing so beautifully. She's doing a lyrical dance but I couldn't care what kind of dance she was doing, because if she's happy, I'm happy.

I'm just sitting here watching her and next thing I know she is on the ground, I run up to her, "what happened Rach?"

She looks up to me with tear filled eyes, "I think I broke my ankle."

"Okay just stay still and I will take you to the ER." So I carry her bridal style to my car and tell her dads to meet us there. When I get to the ER I run in, "hey can you help me, my girlfriend is in the car I think with a broken ankle."

The nurse then gets a wheelchair I go out to the car with her, "Rach we're here, don't worry baby everything will be okay."

So I go to check her in and now we're just waiting in the room for the doctor to come in, Rachel breaks the silence, "Quinn what if I'll never be able to dance again?"

"Rach I know this doctor personally because he worked on my knee a few years ago, he's great, he will look after you," I confess as tears start to form in my eyes about the memory of my injury comes flooding back.

"Oh Quinn, why didn't you tell me that your knee bothered you?"

"Because I don't like to feel vulnerable, and I feel like it makes me look weak."

"Baby you're the strongest person I will ever meet and don't ever hide anything from me because I'm always here no matter what, I'm never going to leave your side."

"I think that's the most meaningful thing you have ever said besides asking me to be your girlfriend," and she pulls on my collar and we kiss like our life depended on it, then we got interrupted.

The doctor came in and said, "hi Rachel, I'm Dr. Acer I actually worked on your lovely girlfriend over there."

"I just heard that I'm in good hands, so doctor what's the results?"

"Well Rachel as you can see here you have broken one of your main bones in your ankle, so I think we are going to have to do surgery," the doctor replies and she just starts crying.

"Hey doc can we have a minute?"

"Sure Quinn the nurse will be in in ten minutes to prep Rachel for surgery."

Rachel moves over so I can lay with her, "baby everything will go fine and you will be dancing in no time."

"I know Quinn but I'm really scared that I will never see your beautiful face again."

"Rach don't think that because I know you're in good hands and his team is the best in the state," the nurse comes in and tells us that it's time, so I walk with her as far as I can go, "Rachel I will be right here when you get out."

"I love you baby."

"I love you Rach, go get them superstar," I smile at her and they take her back.

I called mom and told her what happened and that she's in surgery, I can't believe it but she was at the waiting room in a flash. I'm just sitting in a chair and Hiram and Leroy come over and take my hands, "Quinn, Rachel will be fine, she's strong and she loves you," Hiram says.

"Thank you for everything and letting me be a part of your family."

"Well Quinn we love you more than Jesse or Finn, we hope to call you our daughter-in-law someday," Leroy states and I just smile at them.

"It's been two hours, why is it taking so long?"

My mom comes over and says, "Quinnie their just doing their job," and right then the doctor comes in says, "everything went great and she is in recovery, would you like to go see her?"

"Yes I would love to go see her," so he takes me to her room and I walk in and she says, "hey baby."

"Hey, see I told you everything would be fine."

"Yes I guess you were right again," and we both laugh.

"Your dad's and my mom are in the waiting room wanting to see you, do you want me to go get them?"

"Yes I would love that," so I kiss her on the forehead and I go get them.

"Hey guys she's really wanting to see all of you." I take them back to her room and they already have a bouquet of flowers and balloons. "Rachel do you need anything?"

"Quinn I'm fine you need to relax, come here."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You're not going to hurt me," and she moves over so I can lay down with her. We lay their enjoying each other's warmth and by now my mom and her dads have left. I kiss her on the temple and say, "I'm so lucky to be in love with the most amazing, beautiful, and talented girl in all of Lima, Ohio."

"I'm pretty lucky too, you know," she replies.

"I know I'm pretty awesome, oh and I just want to inform you that I'm staying here tonight."

"You don't have to do that."

"I know I don't have to, but I want to because I don't want to leave my baby alone."

"Well I want my awesome girlfriend here with me," and I just don't have any words left so I kiss her, we lean our foreheads together and Rachel whispers, "I love you so much Quinn, I don't know what I would do without you."

I reply, "I love you too sweetheart you're never going to have to know because I'm not going anywhere ever." We lay their wrapped up in each other's arms knowing we mean the world to one another.

I hope you guys liked this chapter, I personally love it haha. I wanted to say that in my story I'm using Hiram and Leroy from season 3 and Judy is not married to Russell and she is divorced from him. Once again I appreciate the favorites and reviews so keep them coming.


	11. Chapter 11

It has been two day's since Rachel's surgery and she gets to come home today, I'm actually going to ask mom if she can stay here. So I head down to her office, and knock, "Hey Sweetie what you up to today?"

"I'm just going to go to the hospital in a little while because Rachel gets out today."

"Aww that's great."

"I was going to ask you if she can stay with us for awhile course her dad's are on a business trip in Boston for 3 weeks," I ask.

"Yes she can stay, she's always welcome here. But I'm going to say this once no funny business."

"Mom neither of us are ready for that and plus she has a broken foot," I answer honestly.

"Well Quinn I'm really proud of you, not just for being an amazing daughter but in your bowling too," she smiles at me.

"Thank you mom that means the world to me, and thank you for being their when nobody else was."

"Quinn I'm always here for you no matter what, I love you Sweetie."

"I love you too mom, guess I should be headed to the hospital I will be back later," and with that said I gave mom a kiss on the cheek and headed to pick my beautiful girlfriend up.

….

So I head up to Rachel's room and I pass the front desk, I have actually became really good friend with one the nurses so I go up and say "Hey Mattie."

"Hey Quinn, how are you today?" she asks.

"I'm great thanks for asking, how's Rachel today?"

"To say the least she's ready to go home," she smiles.

I walk in and there she is, beautiful as ever. "Hey love," I say.

"Hey sweetheart, how are you today?"

"I'm better now that I have seen the most beautiful girl in all of Lima."

"Aww baby do you really mean that?"

I reply with a honest look on my face, "I mean every word that I tell you, I always have and always will."

"How did I get so lucky to call you mine?"

"I ask myself that every day. I have a proposal for you, I was thinking since your dad's are on that business trip you could stay with me and mom?"

"I couldn't just intrude on you two like that," she says.

"You will not be intruding, because I have already asked mom about it and she said yes," I smile.

"Well if it's alright with your mom I will stay."

I reply with a bright smile, "This is going to be the best three weeks ever."

"Of course they will be because you get to spend them with me," she smirks.

"Even if that sounded selfish I really don't care cause I'm way to happy right now," I say. Then she catches me off guard by kissing me, I kiss her back but then she pulls away.

"As much I want to continue this, we need to get home and then we can continue," Rachel smiles.

"Gosh Rach, I thought I did something wrong."

"You could never do anything wrong, let's get out of here."

So I grab her suitcase and all of the flowers and get well presents from New Directions, "Rae, let me get the door, you're on crutches remember."

"Quinn my hands aren't broken just my foot," she replies.

"I know but I don't want you to push yourself and then get hurt again."

"I think I'm going to like these next few weeks," I say as I smile at her.

When we get home I grabbed her stuff out of my car and opened the front door for her, I help Rachel to the living room and let her sit down on the couch. "Do you need anything?" I ask.

"Yes a bottle of water and to be held by my girlfriend."

"Coming right up," I sprint in to the kitchen and get the water, "I'm back did you miss me?"

"Of course, I always miss you. Now where were we." She pulls on my t-shirt and pulls me down, our lips meet, so now I'm laying on top of her, "Baby I don't want to hurt you," I breathe out.

"You're not going to hurt me sweetheart," she puts her hand up my shirt and I start kissing her neck and then we hear somebody clear there throat.

It was my mom, "Quinn, kitchen now!"

"Okay," I kiss Rachel on the forehead and then I walk into the kitchen and sit down on the bar stool and wait for my mom to talk.

"Quinn I told you no funny business and then you go and do that, do you want me to re-think about Rachel staying with us?"

"I'm sorry mom I guess we just got caught up in the moment and I swear you can trust us."

"Okay I trust you, go tell Rachel dinner will be ready in a little bit."

So I walk back to the living room and Rachel has this sad face and has tears in her eyes, "Baby what's wrong?"

"I screwed up and now your mom hate's me."

"Rach never ever think that, my mom love's you."

"I just don't want to mess up."

"You're never going to mess up, you know why because you're beautiful, amazing, and talented and most of all you are my superstar," we kiss until breathing becomes a problem.

"I love you so so much Quinn."

"I love you Rach, more than anything on this earth, how about we go see if we can go help mom?" and she nods.

So we head into the kitchen and dinner is already on the table, "Judy it's look amazing," Rachel says.

"Thank you Rachel, it's my vegan lasagna again."

"You know you guys don't have to make vegan stuff just because I'm here."

"Well I know Quinn wouldn't let you eat meat."

"Well I really thank you for it because unlike Finn you guys remember that I'm vegan," she gives me a peck on the cheek, we sit there in awkward silence but then mom says, "So Rachel how have you been?"

"I have been good besides my foot."

"If you don't mind me asking how did you do it?"

"Well I was doing a jump and a double turn but I guess when I came down my foot bent and I broke it."

"Wow, I'm really sorry Rachel but remember Quinn and I are always here for you."

Rach replies with tears welling up in her eyes, "Thank you Judy I really appreciate everything you have done for me."

"Anytime Sweetie," my mom replies.

"Hey mom can Rach and I be done with dinner it's been a long day for the both of us," and mom nods her head.

So I give Rachel a piggy back ride to my room and we change into our PJ's, I'm laying down when Rachel comes out of the bathroom and she is crying, I motion her to come and lay with me, "Baby what's wrong?"

"Quinn will you still love me if I can't dance anymore?"

"Yes I will always love you no matter what you're doing or where we are."

"How do you always know what to say?"

"I guess I'm just awesome like that," I smirk.

"Yes you're my awesome, beautiful and talented bowler of a girlfriend," we kiss like there's no tomorrow. "Rach why don't we take a nap it's been a long day."

"Okay but only if you hold me," I just nod, knowing I'm holding the most amazing girl in all of Lima, Ohio; it makes me happier than words can express, I close my eyes hoping I will hit dreamland and I laugh to myself at that.


	12. Chapter 12

I can't believe it's been a whole year since me and Rachel has been together. I got a text from Rach saying to meet her in the choir room at 8:30. I get to the choir room at exactly 8:30 on the dot because I know how Rachel hates me to be late and she isn't there, so I go to my locker thinking she might be there and I find a note but it's not from Rachel. The note is from Jacob "Jewfro" Israel 'Hello Quinn, I have your precious little girlfriend and she will not get hurt if you follow my orders, first you're not going to call the police and second she will call you at 10:30.'

I guess I was in so much shock that I didn't even notice I drove home, I burst into the house and say with tears in my eyes, "Mom, Rachel got kidnapped!"

"Okay Quinn you need to calm down," she replies.

I yell at her, "How the hell do you think I can calm down when she has been kidnapped by the school freak!"

"Okay Sweetie we need to call the police right now."

"He said he will hurt her if I call them."

"Quinn we need to call them."

I nod and reply, "Okay you go call and I will wait here because he said she will call me at 10:30."

So mom called the police and they're at my house now, this just doesn't seem real, we are supposed to be celebrating our anniversary. I get knocked out of my thoughts when my phone rings, I look at the cop and he signals for me to answer. I answer she says, "Hey baby, don't worry I'm fine as long you follow his orders," then Jacob gets on the phone, "Hello Quinn, your girlfriend is just fine but follow my orders and she will stay that way." I look over at the cop he signals me that they have the address. So I whisper to them if I can go with them and they shake their heads yes, so I immediately hang up the phone.

We head over to where I'm guessing is Jacob's house; I still don't understand why he would do something like this. The cop tells me to stay in the car while they surround the house and the detective says in to megaphone, "Okay Jacob just come out and no-one will get hurt."

The next thing I know he's coming out of the door with Rachel in front of him with a gun placed at her head and he says, "Backup all of you."

All of them do, the detective says, "Okay son put the gun down."

"No, if I don't get to live then Rachel doesn't either."

I just cringe at that and tap the detective on shoulder asking if I talk to him and he nods. "Stop Jacob you're scaring Rachel, why don't you just let her go."

"No, I have always loved Rachel and now is my chance of having her."

"Jacob killing the two of you will not fix anything so why don't you just let her go."

"Ya you're right Quinn, Rachel go be with your girlfriend," and he lets her go and she runs into my arms, but all of the sudden he points the gun at himself and cops yell at him to put it down. He suddenly gets tackled by the police, and then everything goes black….

I'm being shaken by Rachel saying, "Baby wake up your having a nightmare," and now I'm full blown weeping and hanging onto her and she says, "Quinn, calm down I'm right here, do you want to tell me what the nightmare was about?"

"JewFro kidnapped you on our one year anniversary and right as you were waking me up he was getting arrested and I was so scared I was going to lose you," I cry out.

"Baby, I'm right here and never going anywhere."

"Never leave me again okay?"

"I will never leave you again Sweetheart…ever. You okay now?"

I nod while she wipes away my tears with her thumb. I say, "Kiss me please," she nods and puts her hand on my cheeks and is kissing me so softly but with so much passion.

"I hate crying in front of you."

"Why?"

"Cause I feel like it makes me weak and vulnerable and ever since that day I hate to cry or even to think about doing it."

"Do you want to tell me what happened that day, but I don't want you to if it's too hard."

"No it's okay, it makes me feel better if I talk about it," and she nods and holds my hands. "You can stop if it gets too hard for you."

"Okay well my best friend used to live next to me, me and her were basically attached at the hip for most of our young childhood, my mom babysat her and we would play all the time and then we lost touch with each other around when I was 10 and she was 13. We would see each other and say hi but our friendship wasn't as strong as it was back when we were little. When I was a freshman in high school and she was a senior her parents moved four hours away for a job offer and to say the least, it hurt but they're happy so that's what matter's right. So time went on I was on my last day of my freshman year and my mom got a call from her mom saying she was in a car accident and she didn't make it, I was in pure shock I didn't even move or talk much for that week, I didn't know what I was going to do because she was my best friend and now she's gone, we went to her memorial where she move too and I didn't even cry or do anything because I was in so much shock that my brain didn't even process where I was. Then her parents had a memorial for her here in Lima for her friends here and that's when I completely lost it. I yelled, screamed and cried for days and ever since then I hate to cry because it reminds me of that horrible time in my life," I finish with tears in my eyes.

"Oh Quinn I had no idea."

"It's okay my mom really doesn't know that it still bothers me and sometimes I cry myself to sleep because it still hurts."

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that, I couldn't even imagine what it feels like."

"For that first week I was numb and I felt completely out of my body."

"I'm so sorry baby you had to go through that," Rachel says.

"Me too, but you have come into my life and I'm happy once again."

"I'm happy that you're in my life too."

"Thank you, Rach, for being the most amazing girlfriend and putting up with my crap when no-one else would."

"Quinn, you don't need to thank me I'm the happiest I have ever been and that's why I'm going to marry you one day."

"I actually had a dream about our wedding."

She replies with a smirk on her face, "Oh ya? How did I look?"

"Like the most beautiful girl I have ever seen."

"I love you Quinn so much and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I love you Rach so damn much I could never imagine my life without you," she kisses me with so much passion and I can just feel the love she has for me in it.

Once we break apart I say, "Hey Rach, will you sing to me?"

"Yes baby what do you want me to sing?"

"Only Love by Ben Howard," and she nods her head and starts singing. I'm laying in her arms thinking how I got so lucky and I fall asleep listening to her beautiful voice and the warmth of her holding me.

Hey guys thanks again for the reviews and favorites but I wanted to say I'm running out of ideas for this story so if you guys have any tell me because I need help. Thank you again and I wanted to thank the amazing FeelingGrey she is such an amazing person, couldn't do this story without her.


End file.
